Computer-aided design (CAD) programs are typically utilized to create, model, and optimize the design an product or article for subsequent manufacture, often by modeling a 3D representation of the designed product. CAD programs typically include a user interface for enabling a user to input design requirements, constraints, required performance criteria, testing criteria, and required elements or materials. While a product is designed, designers and engineers need to consider how it will be manufactured. If the design was made specifically for a particular manufacturer, in the case such as an in-house manufacturer, then amongst the constraints imposed on the product design are those that arise from the available capacity and other attributes of the specific manufacturer in question. Typically, after a product is designed, the manufacturer conducts an initial design review in which the design is compared against the process, material, and other product-related and production-related capabilities of the manufacturer. This review introduces delays and inefficiencies. If there is a mismatch between the capabilities of the manufacturer and the requirements of the design, the designer either has to re-design the product to meet the capabilities of the manufacturer or seek out a new manufacturer.